Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/Filmography
Filmography for Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. Appearances VeggieTales *Are You My Neighbor? (debut) *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Very Silly Songs! (Jimmy only) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? (Jimmy only) *King George and the Ducky *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *A Snoodle's Tale (Jimmy only) *Sumo of the Opera *Duke and the Great Pie War (Jimmy only) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise (Jimmy only) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (Jimmy only) *Sweetpea Beauty *It's a Meaningful Life (Jimmy only) *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy (Jimmy only) *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Vegetables (Jimmy only) *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (Jimmy only) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Beauty and the Beet (Jimmy only) VeggieTales in the House * Puppies and Guppies * Sorry, We're Closed Today * Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache * Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry (Jimmy only) * Bob's Bad Breath (Jimmy only) * Trading Places * Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich * Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! * Laura at Bat * Pie Fight! * The Gong Heard 'Round the House * When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town * A Gift for Singing * Lie-Monade * The Birthday Thief (cameo only) * Cool as a Cucumber * The Rich Young Comic Ruler (cameo only) * Popcorntastrophe! (cameo only) * You, Me and Tiny Pea (cameo only) * Captain LarryBeard (Jerry only) * The Great Ice Cream Chase * The Guppy Whisperer * The Silly Ray * Monster Truck Flower Delivery * Vote for Archibald! * Sickabeezer (cameo only) * Mayoral Bike Lessons * It * World of Whiners * Two Birthdays * Locked Out * Coach Ichabeezer * Scaredy Cat Boot Camp * Ichabeezer Moves Out * Blueberry's Tickets * A Club Divided (cameo only) * Laura's Animal Babysitting Service * The Painting * Ichabeezer's Granddaughter * Gone Lobster (cameo only) * Bob Gets Glasses * Crossing Guard * The Action Figure * The Lost Tooth * JimmyBoy (episode) * Larry Lives It Up! * The Big Secret * Chef Larry * Lost in the Woods * Shrink-abeezer * Motato is My Neighbor (Jimmy only) * Invisible Arm Wrestling (Jimmy only) * Silly no more (cameo only) * Stunt Driving School (Jimmy only) * Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess * Beatbox Bill * Larry the Sleepwalker * The Case of the Missing Monocle (cameo only) * Larry Gets a Bulldozer * Leader of the Team * Larry's Cousin Comes to Town (cameo only) * Save the Cherry Cat * VeggieCards! * Grow-tato (cameo only) VeggieTales in the City * Burgers for Sale * Junior Saves the West * Race Ya! (cameo only) * Larry the Substitute * Delivery Boys * Bob's Collection * The Cookie Caper * The Rocket Boot * The Many Versions of Larry * Aprilcot (Jimmy only) * The Priceless Sock (Jimmy only) * Jimmy Makes a Comic Book (Jimmy only) * Story Time (fantasy only) * Where's the Mayor (Jimmy only) * Stranded (Jimmy only) * New in Town (Jimmy only) * The Hottest Pepper in the West * Plane vs. Train (cameo only) * Larry's Baby Birdies * Two of a Kind * An Ichabeezer Christmas * A Christmas Play * Ichaburgertopia * The Truth Hurts (Jimmy only, cameo only) * Employee Fun Day (Jimmy only) * Bringing Home the Bacon * Books of the Bible * Monster in the Closet * Arcade Showdown * It's Skatin' Time (Jimmy only) * The Last Issue (Jimmy only) * Attack of the Marshmallow Laser (Jimmy only) * Bye Bye Bacon Bill! The VeggieTales Show * The Best Christmas Gift Category:Filmography